


Por Richard

by NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [7]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Ferrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scottish Character, Short One Shot, knopfley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Viñetita corta y cursilona durante un live del '85.
Relationships: Mark Knopfler/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Kudos: 1





	Por Richard

**Author's Note:**

> El 30 de noviembre es la fiesta nacional de Escocia. Richard es el hurón de John, que se murió dos noches antes del concierto.

**-:-**

**1985**

Un _live_ estúpido, así es cómo lo ha definido John.

—¡Qué va, tío, verás cómo te ayuda a distraerte! —Jack se pone de cuclillas junto a él, después de zarandearle del brazo para intentar borrar esa expresión de malas pulgas tan poco habitual— ¡Anímate, coño, esto no es propio de ti!

Y tiene que conformarse con eso, las muecas incómodas del resto del grupo que tratan de darle el pésame y la figura de Mark a contraluz, recostado sobre su propia guitarra sin volverse a mirarle.

Dentro del anfiteatro más cutre de toda la gira van saliendo por turnos. Primero Terry, luego Alan, Guy se adelanta, Chris saluda sin mirar atrás... y la apoteosis final les revienta los tímpanos cuando escuchan con toda claridad los gritos y la reacción de la entrada triunfal de Sonni, al arrojar la guitarra al público para después lanzarse él mismo detrás de ella.

—¡Mierda, no se ha rajado! —oye cómo el batería se lamenta, mientras Chris se gira a presenciarlo todo con la pandereta en la mano y los ojos como platos.

—Si es que… ¿¡Para qué cojones apostáis nada con él!? —chilla el teclista de pelo corto, y las palmadas divertidas de Guy hacen de todo, menos colaborar.

John esboza la sonrisa más natural en muchas, _muchas_, horas, y aprieta la textura del telón entre sus dedos después de sentir la presencia de Mark a pocos metros: el pie izquierdo en un escalón, la guitarra descansando sobre su rodilla, atándose la cinta alrededor del cabello.

Hoy todo en el vocalista de _Dire Straits_ aturde de forma extrañamente solemne, desde la marca de las venas mientras sus muñecas sostienen el mástil, hasta la línea del sudor que lame todas sus greñas recogidas tras la bandana. Expectante, reconciliado, vulnerable, encendido.

El orden de salida al escenario está siendo completamente aleatorio, así que John espera que le toque de un momento a otro, pero entonces el escocés le mira y se nota que es 30 de noviembre, porque incluso el aire parece hincharse con ese soplido y ese brinco y las uñas de Mark traspasando su ombligo.

—Por Richard —murmura contra sus dientes, frente a frente, labio a labio, arañazos suaves por toda la camisa.

A John le invade el mismo calor que suele transmitir a los demás cuando Mark finalmente le sonríe, con el orgullo patriótico de la independencia en cada mejilla. Le agarra fuerte del cuello para empujarlo a escena, alimentando así el alarido de las gentes. El más alto tiene que llevarse la mano a la boca con rapidez para ocultar el brillo de esa clase incriminatoria de saliva en la cara y el resto de la banda ríe entre bufidos ansiosos, a la vez que el líder le sigue por detrás y se hace definitivamente con el micrófono.

—¡Buenas noches, Edimburgo!

El bajo tiembla, a pesar de la cálida firmeza de su agarre, y John se olvida de los acordes que solían ser _So Far Away_ en un pobre intento de dejar de mirarle.

—¡Decidme! —y lo va a hacer, vamos que si se lo ve venir. No será el tipo menos egoísta de cuantos presentan a sus compañeros, pero se atreve a cualquier cosa con tal de matar a su bajista de la vergüenza— ¿No es el hombre más apuesto de todo el reino, éste que tengo a mi derecha?

Puede que él sí lo mate de verdad un día de éstos. Por ahora, sólo respira hondo y agradece la distracción en secreto. _De una patada._


End file.
